A One Knight Stand
by TsurugiNoMiko
Summary: A drabble story I did during lunch. Rated M for...well you'll see


**~~ A One Knight Stand ~~**

_By TsurugiNoMiko_

* * *

"I don't understand anymore..." Fate sighed as she walked down the street late one night. She had yet another fight with Nanoha over how they were raising Vivio. "Nanoha just doesn't understand!" she said to herself as she kept walking "What will she do if Vivio grows up to finally meet the real world? If shes always being under strict control and shielded from the world...argh!" Fate stopped and grabbed her head

"Sounds like you are having a bad night" a voice called over to her, making the blond look up at the person walking towards her.

"Signum..."

"Care to join me, Testarossa?" the knight held up her bag which contained a bottle of wine in it

"No, I don't want to impose and all..." the blond smiled and shook her head

"Judging from how you look, you cant go home right?" the knight deduced

"Giku" (sound effect for gulp)

"I take it the reason is Nanoha-san right?"

"Giku-giku"

"You are too easy to read" the pink-haired girl sighed "Come on, my apartment is this way." she continued walking

"Eh? You have an apartment?" Fate's eyes widened "Since when!"

The knight didn't respond, knowing that the curious girl would follow her even if it was against her will.

**~xX*Xx~**

"Come in" Signum said softly. The blond young lady stepped inside, looking around curiously, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Is this really your apartment?" Fate gazed in wonder at the small, yet neat and organized home

"Yes it is" the knight replied. "Well...come on in and make yourself comfortable. Can I fix you a drink or something?" She bolted and chained the door, then walked to the already closed drapes and tugged them a little bit tighter.

"No, no thank you. Nothing for me. This is a lovely place you have here."

"Thanks. I like it. Sure I can't get you anything?" Signum asked again

Fate lifted her head slightly as a little laugh escaped her lips.

"Really, no. I think maybe you're a little nervous here, mmm?"

"I just wanted to make your stay a little comfortable" the older woman responded, going to the kitchen and grabbing two wine glasses. "So, what happened?" she asked as she sat down and opened the bottle

"Thank you" Fate took the offer glass and quickly chugged down its contents, much to her companion's surprise "Its Nanoha..." she sighed and held her glass out as Signum refilled it. "She just doesn't understand how strict she is being with Vivio" the blond sighed heavily

"You just wish she would lighten up a bit"

"Yes! Oh god yes...I just don't want Vivio growing up not understand a single thing about the world we live in. I-I-just...argh! It frustrates me each time we fight like this." she held her head in one hand while the other unconsciously gripped her glass harder, a notion that didn't escape the knight's notice

"You haven't changed at all, Testarossa" the older woman moved closer and took the glass from the blond's hand "You are still as readable as ever" she placed the cup on the table before patting the blond's head in a way that she knew would be comforting

"Why..." Fate spoke softly as she felt the familiar comforting sensation "why do you always know how to handle me..."

"Its because I've always been watching you, Testarossa" the knight smiled a little, which was rather rare for the usually stoic Signum

'Its just like before isn't it...?" Fate smiled to herself while looking down at her hands "Whenever I've had a problem-especially with Nanoha-you've always helped me out."

"Like that time you told me about that boy who confessed to you in high school...or about the time you failed that test because you were sick and you were too scared to tell Lindy about it." she chuckled "Or how about-"

"Ah! I get it!" Fate cut her off, hoping to salvage what she thought was left of her dignity. "But still...you were always there for me..." she looked ahead of her "and all I have ever done was cause problems for you. I'm so sorry."

"I feel it is part of my duties...and as thanks for saving me back during the incident with Aruji Hayate." she leaned back on the couch while continuing to pat the blond "So I have learned how to take care of you."

"Thank you, Signum" Fate turned her head and looked up at the pink-haired knight "thank you very much for all you've done for me over the years."

"Dont worry about it. We are partners remember?"

"Yes, I know...you are always one step ahead of me. That is why..." she leaned in closer

"O-oi! Testarossa!" Signum began to get alarmed "W-wha...?"

"I dont know how I can ever thank you enough...so this is the only way I can..." she looked up earnestly "please...just for tonight...?"

Signum tried to protest...wanted to protest...but somehow her body wouldn't respond to her mental commands. Even though she had done a perfect job of hiding herself beneath her fierce exterior, she couldn't help but develop some kind of feelings towards the girl shes been watching over for so long. Her body began to tense up as Fate started to rub herself all over.

"You have to relax a little. You are wayyyy too tense." the blond started running her hands over Signum's body while slowly unbuttoning and parting the knight's clothing, exposing the pink bra underneath

"T..Testarossa...ahn!"

"Hmmmm~" Fate smirked "I didn't think you could make that kind of voice. She felt an intense gaze on her as she removed the other woman's skirt.

The clang of the hooks hitting against each other echoed through the quiet room. Signum felt the tightness around her waist loosen. She felt her body slowly lift itself off the couch, allowing Fate to pull the skirt down her legs.

"Your legs are so long and white...I'm a little jealous" Fate smirked to herself a little bit, allowing her hair to tickle the other girl's exposed legs "Fu fu fu~ a little sensitive aren't we?" she cooed

"N-no they're not..."

"You don't need to be embarrassed" Fate breathed as she slowly slid up Signum's body, confirming every inch of the exposed skin with her intense gaze.

"T...Testarossa..."

"Shhhh~" Fate silenced the protest by placing her index finger on the girl's lips

The knight could feel a small warmth forming inside her body, she didn't quite understand it completely herself but...she felt relaxed even though she was in an embarrassing situation.

"So, how does it feel to be watched?" the blond lifted herself slightly and looked down at the deep blue eyes below her.

"I..don't know. This is the first time." she turned her head away embarrassed

"That's not a real answer! I don't care what you say. Just...tell me how you feel right now."

Signum felt her body relax more and more at the gentle words. She could feel a small wetness between her legs start to form, wetting her pink panties as well.

"Ne..." the blond spoke again "come on, tell me what you feel right now."

"Testarossa...you are so naughty...nnnkkmmm! she tried to suppress a moan as Fate leaned down and licked her neck.

"Hmmm?"

"Fwaa...first...I..." her mind was slowly losing its ability to form a coherent sentence. As time went on, her lower lips were dripping more and more. She knew she had to do something, but she was just getting even wetter.

"So, you are getting wet by just me watching you. Does it feel good?

"No, I'm...not." the pink-haired girl turned her head away from embarrassment

"Lair" Fate smiled "Look at how wet your crotch is!" she slid a finger down to the soak panties and slid her finger up and down the slit, causing the knight to gasp in surprise "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Nggg...maybe just...a little."

"So you finally said it" Fate lowered her head a little more "You are so cute Signum." her words turned the girl below her into a incredibly red tomato "Ne...can I...continue?" she asked gently

"Nnnng..."

Fate slowly began to remove Signum's jacket and shirt, allowing the knight's warm body to be relieved by the cool air that entered through the open space her blouse made when it was being removed.

"Signum is so pretty...your breasts are also so big..."

"D..don't stare so much..."

Despite what she said...she didn't resist any. Just because she felt embarrassed didn't give her the right to say "no" to Fate, who was expressing her thanks in a rather...peculiar manner. It was embarrassing enough to be stripped like so by her...but the fact that they were staring at each other made it even worse. As their eyes met again, Fate smiled a bit embarrassingly while Signum's face felt warm and a great amount of juices came out and coated the area around her crotch.

"Show me more..." Fate cooed softly

"Mmmmm...mffff...mmm." the pink-haired girl turned slightly sideways and undid the hook of her bra. Her unsupported breasts fell and were bare for all to see. She enjoyed it when her nipples brushed against the bra as she took it off. Her nipples haven't been touched much at all, but they were surprisingly hard and erect already.

"Signum's breasts are so pretty..."

"No they're...not."

"And such a cute color of pink..." she moved her fingers to the left breast and gently passed over it

"Fwaaahhh!" she felt her nipples get even harder from the action. They were incredibly tight, but it didn't hurt at all

"Ara...are you getting aroused?" the red-eyed girl asked frankly, engulfing the knight's body like fire "Do you want to touch yourself? You should feel free to you know" she pulled Signum up and let the knight stand in front of her

And like a well-trained dog, she began to move her hands closer to her nipples.

"Mmm, Ahh! This is bad...why does it feel so good? Fwaaahh!"

"So it does feel good huh?" Fate smiled and continued to stare

She got a nod and a muffled cry in response. Signum began to pinch them with both her thumbs and middle fingers.

"Mmmaaaahh! aahhh aahhh...mmmkkkkk!"

"And then...if I touch here...what is going to happen?" Fate asked mischievously as she lowered her hand towards the panties

"...!" Signum became so busy with fondling her nipples and so lost in the pleasure that she had momentarily forgotten that Fate was there

"Would you like me to touch it for you?" she asked with a slightly mischievous smile

The knight nodded

"No. You're going to have to hold off a little longer"

"No way..."

"If you do now, you will come right away and it will end"

"But...fwaa!" the pink-haired girl tried gyrating her hips to stimulate her pussy without using her hands. Her juices were dripping down her panties and began to make sticky noises as they stuck against her skin. Even her thighs were so wet, it seemed like she had peed on herself

"This is punishment for all those times you made me embarrassed throughout the years. This is the only time I've ever managed to see you like this. So I am not going to forgive you unless you do something even more embarrassing in front of me."

The knight couldn't help but notice that even though the words were strong, the blond sounded embarrassed as she said them. She thought it was really cute and hearing the command come out of the girl's mouth made her shiver

"H-how did this turn from a 'thank you'...to you punishing me?"

"Dont mind all the small details now~" Fate waved off the objection "Touch your breasts more...then I will think about touching your down there as much as you want."

The older woman did as she was told and began to use her palms to carefully knead and roll her breasts around.

"No, this is bad...I-I might come from doing this!"

"No...you aren't allowed to." Fate said a little more sternly

"Bu-but...! Dont be...so cruel..."

"You sound so cute...even though you act like a strong guy all the time" Fate leaned in and ticked the other woman's ear with her breath "Given how good you are feeling right now from just your breasts, I wonder how you'd feel if I also touched your down there?"

"Please...can I...touch it already?" she said in an almost desperate voice, causing Fate's cheeks to turn red as the words were moaned out

"I guess it cant be helped..." Fate slowly slid her fingers inside the bands of the wet panties and pulled them down gently, causing a lewd and sticky sound as it lowered

"Mmmm, Fwaaaa!"

"Hmmm you are so wet down there...why is that?" Fate teased

"You know why!" she regained some of her temperament and moved her hand between her legs

"No, you cant touch it yet. Answer me first. Why is it so wet?" she asked again

"Nnngggg..." the proud knight felt like a pet being forced to beg for food.

"You cant touch it unless you answer me. So, why is it?"

"Well..because my nipples felt really good..."

"Tell me the real reason why..." Fate's eyes narrowed as her grin increased

"It...its because..." she turned her head "because you were watching me..." she murmured

"Hmm? I didn't hear you" the blond leaned closer to hear

"Its because you were watching me!" she almost screamed out.

"What a naughty girl..." Fate smiled

P...please...can I-can I touch it now?" Signum was unable to bear it any longer, her body was quivering so much that she was barely able to remain stable.

"I wonder what I should do~~" the blond looked up at the ceiling pretending to think

"N-no...please!"

"I mean, it wouldn't be much of a punishment now would it? I was thinking it would be better to let you go...dry" she looked back down

"I'm begging you...let me just touch it?" her voice was now slurring her words together

"Then will you do something even dirtier for me?"

"A-anything..." her pussy was twitching, her hand ready and waiting for Fate to say the word

"Will you let me hear more embarrassing sounds than you have already?" the blond tilted her head

"I will..I will make lots of loud embarrassing sounds so please...hurry...!" she felt an odd sense of pleasure from it all. It was as if she had become the blond's slave...

Fate just smiled happily and looked on

"Come on, please! Isn't this enough? I'm going to go crazy...Nnngg!"

"Alright then..." she whispered into the older woman's ear "Let me see you coming while you moan loudly in pleasure..."

"Hannngggmmmkkkk!" upon receiving the signal, both her hands began to focus on her pussy. She felt like she was going to go mad from having to hold it in for so long that she couldn't stop. "Ahhhhmmm! No! I think I'm going to come already!"

"Ah! Hold it right there! I want to see more of this!"

"But...but!" her middle finger was going in and out her rapidly.

"Then I guess it cant be helped..." Fate activated a bind spell, preventing the knight's hands from moving anymore

"No...please!" Signum whined

Fate began to strip her clothes off slowly in an effort to appeal to the bound girl, as if she wanted to make her even more excited. She was slowly unbuttoning her blouse so that the bra could be seen under it. She unhooked her skirt and let go of the cloth. The skirt fell down with a soft rustle followed by the blond's blouse and bra.

"Ne...will you take this off for me?" the blond shook her his seductively as she released the binds

Signum staggered forward a little bit and, with shaky hands, pulled down the black lace panties.

"Someone seems eager" Fate teased

The pink-haired girl blushed and looked away, her eyes widening as she noticed an item that shouldn't have been left outside. Fate followed the shocked gaze and walked over to the item in question.

"Interesting..." she held up the strap-on with the double-sided dildos. "I didn't know you kept such things around" she was rather amused

"Th-that is!"

"Mmmmmmk!" Fate moaned and shivered a little as she put the item on and let the dildo on her side penetrate into her body. "Now...lie back" she ordered as she leaned over the knight

Signum could feel the tip getting close to her entrance. Fate was holding the rod down and pushing it against the other's entrance. It had yet to enter but the sound of her juices as it was rubbed against her body made the feeling very pleasant. She was feeling so good that she was afraid that if Fate had entered her with it, she would lose consciousness.

"Mmm! Ahhh, mmmm! Dont rub it...Fwaaah!"

"I thought...I should ease it into you...mmm!" Fate responded in an equally cute voice

"I don't need that...so please...hurry up...and give it to me!" she lifted her hips in an attempt to force it inside

"Ok...here goes...mfff!" Fate thrust forward

A strong jolt of pain shot through her from the feeling of something foreign entering her body for the first time, as well as the incredible sense of pleasure. She raised her head and noticed that Fate was drunk with the pleasure she was receiving on her end of things.

"Ah! Dont push so hard!" Fate moaned

"I'm sorry...but my body...is acting by itself...fwaahh!"

Lewd sounds began to fill the room as the two started a comfortable rhythm. Their breasts massaging each other, their lips meeting and parting, their hands intertwined together as they shared this moment of passion. The pain slowly started to fade away, replaced by a sense of pleasure. Both their bodies were feeling so warm and good that they were getting addicted to it.

"Mmmmmaahhh...Ahh, aaahhh! Oh no, I cant stop my hips...I cant stop!" Fate increased her pace as the pleasure continued to mount "No, I-I'm going to come..mmm!"

"S...same here!" Signum called out as she felt the thrusts go deeper and deeper, grinding into her at a steady pace.

"Ahhhhhhnnnmmm! That's too much...its...AHHH!"

Both girl's tightened and arched their backs as their minds blanked out from the pleasure of their orgasm. After a few moments, Fate collapsed on top of the knight and rolled off slowly to allow them both to rest.

"Thank you very much, Signum" the blond smiled

"No, I should be thanking you, Testarossa" the knight smiled a little more broadly this time as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl "Make up with Nanoha in the morning ok?"

"Hai..." Fate nodded before burying her head in Signum's chest "I will...thank you...Signum."

"Rest well, Testarossa..."

* * *

_A/N Yeah its one of those really rarely seen pairings, so I wanted to give it a little shot. Well even if it wasn't the pairing you wanted, I still hope you enjoyed it somewhat._ orz


End file.
